13thprecinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Officer James Whittle
Abilities: (3 exp spent) 'Merits: (0 exp spent)' Sworn Officer: 1 (Patrol officer) Resources: 1 (you have a small flat, an old car and a bit of money for socialising at the end of each month, but your family are always in the wings if you need them and you can legitimately claim to be a self-made man.) Allies: 3 (Republican Politicians, your family name and reputation carry significant clout in political circles. You can easily get access to city hall's records, an interview with the major or Senator, loans of money and if you can convince people that it will help, there are plenty of volunteers around election time that could be mobilised for publicity grabbing public services.) Contacts: 1 '(Local journalists and reporters) '''Tolerance to Biology: 1 '(You've got a strong stomach for blood guts and vomit, hey it's just like University) '''Languages: 2 (Spanish and Chinese) Police Tactics: 3 (You paid a lot more attention than most in the Academy and even stayed after hours to get some extra advice and training with the instructors.) Effect: Your character has picked up some of the mixed bag of subdue and compliance tricks that cops learn in the academy and on the street. If he doesn’t have law enforcement experience himself, he’s most likely learned these manoeuvres from someone who has. Compliance Hold (•): When trying to overpower an opponent you have grappled (see the World of Darkness Rulebook, pp. 157–159), you gain a +2 bonus to your Strength + Brawl roll if you attempt to immobilize or disarm him. You must choose your manoeuvre before making your roll, rather than after it, to gain this bonus. Weapon Retention (••): An opponent who has grappled you must score successes equal to your Weaponry score on his Strength + Brawl roll to choose a “disarm” or “turn a drawn weapon” manoeuvre against you. Speed Cuff (•••): If you have a pair of handcuffs or equivalent restraints drawn while grappling, you may choose “cuff” as an overpowering manoeuvre. With success, you get the cuffs on one of your opponent’s wrists. With exceptional success, you cuff both wrists. 'Background:' Entry level cop who wants to move up from being a Patrol officer Computer Science Major, wants to work in computer forensics, political, ambitious, left wing Best asset: Logical Weakness: Physically small Virtue: Reliable Vice: Willing to do anything to succeed Fears: A bad record, or secrets getting out If he could have anything, he would want power He had a good friend who believed in the supernatural but he's not 100% sure himself He has lots of family and friends inside the Democratic Party. Moderately wealthy family, political and religious, but the later is mostly for show. Flaw: Vainglorious Questions: He would have been born and raised locally in Midway before being sent off to the Phillips Academy, a prestigious boarding school in Andover Massachusetts where both Bush Presidents studied (He would have left at around age 14 instead of going to a normal high-school). After graduating from Phillips, he would have attended Yale, where his family has a history. He had a friend who swore he saw a supernatural being killing a human, or something that looked human near him, James was near by but didn't see. they both ran away and looked the following morning in the daylight and couldn't see anything. James believes him because the friend was very shocked and knew it was in his friend's character not to lie. James nor his friend have not spoken about it to anyone else. Not really religious but does turn up to Protestant events when his family seem it necessary. Has fond memories of Sunday school, but not for religious reasons. In his spare time he shoots guns, plays civilization video games and watches political videos advocating less government. In the back of his mind he wants to be president and bring the same sort of reforms Regan did. He intended than that he would climb the political ladder using his experience as a police officer as political points. He left his girlfriend at university in Conneticut (Just South of Midway, about 2 hours drive) but sometimes has long conversations with her and can at times see a spark, neither have been in a relationship since. He is currently looking for someone to take her place at midway. His Father is in the local council and his mother is a spin doctor for the local republicans. Potential NPCs who need names: *His ex-girlfriend. *His friend who saw the weird killing. *Father (City Councilman) *Mother (Spin Doctor) '6 Months Later:' After the disaster in Club Paradise Jimmy carefully extricated himself from the situation with the aid of his family lawyers and came off smelling like roses. Unfortunately this meant he needed to move away from the 13th Precinct. So he quit the force and started up a small office as a Party Political Agent; organising campaign strategies and doing voter preference surveys. With a small downtown office, a couple of workers, a secretary and an intern, he's able to make a modest living and giving him enough spare time to follow-up on other issues.